


Zdrajca

by Elanor1995



Series: Jesteś zagadką [4]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Bromance, Comforting Arthur, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 12:52:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12458199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elanor1995/pseuds/Elanor1995
Summary: Merlin ma sen. Arturowi niespecjalnie się to podoba.





	Zdrajca

**Author's Note:**

> Zaraz po S05E05 "The Disir".  
> W prawdzie nie umieściłam ostrzeżenia, ale tekst zawiera opis, który niektórzy mogą uznać za dość drastyczny.

Zdrajca

Polowanie zaliczało się do tych zdecydowanie dłuższych. Król zamierzał rozerwać się trochę i odpocząć, co oznaczało, że jego sługa był wykończony. Na szczęście nocowali w gospodzie, a perspektywa powrotu do domu następnego dnia, niewątpliwie była pocieszająca.

Merlin po prostu padł. Później nawet nie bardzo potrafił skojarzyć sam moment położenia się do łóżka. Pamiętał jedynie, że słyszał Artura, próbującego ustalić, dlaczego „ten osioł” nic nie mówi, a na dodatek nie reaguje, gdy się go o to pyta. Merlin przeczuwał niejasno, że chyba chodzi o niego, lecz nie zdążył odpowiedzieć. Sen przyszedł nagle.

Zaglądał do studni. Poszedł po wodę dla Gajusza. Miał już opuścić wiadro, ale jego uwagę przykuł jakiś ruch w głębi.  
A niech to! Utopiło się tam coś? Może wpadł kot, albo inne niewielkie zwierzę? Jeszcze tego by brakowało, żeby wyłączyli studnię z użycia.  
Nachylił się bardziej i wtedy to dostrzegł. Najpierw jedna, potem druga, trzecia i kilka kolejnych. Wszystkie patrzyły wprost na niego; ludzkie twarze z zapadniętymi policzkami, obleczonymi popękaną skórą o zielonkawym zabarwieniu, pozbawionymi brwi oczodołami wypełnionymi czymś, co zapewne kiedyś było gałkami ocznymi, bezbarwnymi resztkami włosów, poprzyklejanymi do czaszek.  
Merlin, przerażony chciał się cofnąć, jednak nie był w stanie. Poczuł czyjeś ręce, uniemożliwiające mu odsunięcie się.

\- Patrz - usłyszał w uchu szept Morgany. - To są ci, których zdradziłeś. Byli tacy jak ty, jak ja. Ale ja, w przeciwieństwie do ciebie, robię coś, by ich pomścić, by ich śmierć nie poszła na marne.  
\- Nie! - zawołał Merlin. - Nie zdradziłem…  
\- Och, zamknij się. - Morgana powiedziała to takim tonem, jakby się przekomarzali. - Zamknij się i patrz na nich, Emrysie.  
\- Puść mnie! - zawołał rozpaczliwie. Spróbował odepchnąć ją zaklęciem, lecz tylko się roześmiała.  
\- No dobrze. Tego już dość. Pokażę ci coś innego.

Płonęły stosy. Jeden za drugim. W ogień wrzucano dziesiątki osób, związanych, poranionych. Nieludzkie krzyki zdawały się wypełniać całą przestrzeń. Powietrze było ciężkie od dymu oraz zapachu palonej skóry i mięsa. Merlin wydał zduszony okrzyk. Kilka czekających na egzekucję osób zwróciło ku niemu spojrzenia.  
\- Zdrajca! - zawołał na oko dwunastoletni chłopiec.  
\- Zdrajca! - powtórzyła starsza kobieta, najprawdopodobniej jego babcia. Uniosła dumnie głowę. Patrzyła Merlinowi prosto w oczy. Widać było, że nie boi się śmierci.  
\- Tak! On jest zdrajcą! - odpowiedziała im trzymająca go Morgana. - Służy synowi zbrodniarza! Nie robi dla nas nic, choć mógłby! Pozwala, by nas mordowano! - Jej głos potężniał.  
\- Zdrajca! - podchwyciła reszta sponiewieranych, odartych z godności skazańców. Teraz patrzyli na niego już wszyscy zgromadzeni na placu. Ich twarze wyrażały gniew i nienawiść.  
\- Zdrajca! - ryknął w końcu tłum. - Brać go! Spalić go! Oszukiwał króla! Zdradził swoich! Zdrajca! Zdrajca! Zdrajca! Parszywy zdrajca!

Merlin stał jak skamieniały. Morgana puściła jego ramię, lecz nie ruszył się z miejsca. Z resztą ludzie i tak nie pozwoliliby mu odejść. Czyjeś ręce pochwyciły go. Zdał sobie sprawę, że jest wleczony w stronę ognia.  
\- Zdrajca! Zdrajca! - skandował tłum.

Poczuł wszechobecny, palący ból. Zaczął krzyczeć. Ciemność napierała ze wszystkich stron. Nie chciał… naprawdę nie chciał umierać. Nie w taki sposób.  
\- Zdrajca! - dotarło do jego świadomości. Płonęły włosy, ubranie, skóra… wszystko. Z jego gardła dobył się rozpaczliwy okrzyk. Nie potrafił tego powstrzymać. Zawył niczym zranione zwierzę.

Ktoś nim potrząsał, coś mówił. Głos wydawał mu się znajomy, lecz nie był w stanie rozróżnić słów. Ból i strach wciąż były realne, dlatego krzyknął znowu.  
\- Zdrajca! - wciąż rozbrzmiewało w jego głowie. Wstrząsnął nim szloch. Może mieli rację? Może naprawdę był zdrajcą? Ratował tych, których mógł uratować, jednak wielu zginęło na jego oczach, począwszy od chłopca, którego egzekucję widział zaraz po przybyciu do Camelotu. Przywołał w wyobraźni jego zalaną łzami twarz.

\- Merlinie! Do jasnej cholery! - Ktoś tłukł go dość mocno w ramię. Skulił się. Bał się… panicznie się bał, że jeśli otworzy oczy i spojrzy na tę osobę, znowu usłyszy: „Zdrajca”. - Kretynie jeden! Durniu skończony! Uspokój się! To ja! Słyszysz!? Obudź się!  
\- Nie jestem zdrajcą - wyszeptał chrapliwie Merlin i otworzył oczy. Artur przez chwilę starał się bezskutecznie zrobić minę wyrażającą irytację. W końcu dał za wygraną. Znali się zbyt długo, by miało sens udawanie, że się nie przestraszył, że nic a nic nie troszczy się o służącego i, że budzi go wyłącznie dlatego, iż sam został obudzony.  
\- To tylko sen - powiedział nad wyraz łagodnie. - Już dobrze. To sen. - Merlin oddychał ciężko. Patrzył na niego okrągłymi oczami. W świetle świecy wyglądał tragicznie, blady, roztrzęsiony, zmęczony. Artur dotknął jego ramienia. Chłopak drgnął. - Spokojnie. To ja.

Merlin w końcu oprzytomniał całkowicie. Nie był pewien co poczuł, gdy uświadomił sobie, że Artur pochyla się nad nim i próbuje uspokoić.  
\- Dzięki. Już w porządku - powiedział. - Właśnie przekroczyłem nieprzekraczalną granicę w robieniu z siebie idioty, co? - zapytał, jak sobie nie w porę uświadomił z nazbyt sztuczną beztroską.  
\- Tak jakby - odrzekł z równie wymuszoną niefrasobliwością Artur. Przysiadł na brzegu łóżka. - Nie mogłem cię dobudzić - odezwał się po chwili. - Rzucałeś się i okropnie krzyczałeś. Nigdy tak nie robiłeś. Myślałem, że… dostałeś jakiegoś ataku, czy coś.  
\- Przepraszam. - Merlin chciał usiąść, ale wciąż trząsł się za bardzo.  
\- Co ci się śniło? - zapytał Artur.  
\- Nie ważne.  
\- Powiedz. Gwen twierdzi, że opowiedziany koszmar nie wraca.  
\- Nie moglibyśmy o tym po prostu zapomnieć? - zapytał słabym głosem Merlin. Wtulił policzek w poduszkę i spoglądał błagalnie na Artura.  
\- Nie - odparł zdecydowanie król. - Merlinie, co się z tobą ostatnio dzieje? Powiesz mi w końcu?  
\- Nic się nie dzieje - odparł zbyt pewnie Merlin.  
\- Jasne. Poza tym, że ciągle jesteś albo przybity, albo zdenerwowany, ewentualnie obie te rzeczy na raz.  
\- Naprawdę? - Merlin wciąż jeszcze miał nadzieję, że uda mu się obrócić sytuację w żart. - Patrz. Nawet nie zdawałem sobie z tego sprawy. Pogadam z Gajuszem. Może da się to leczyć. - Artur westchnął. I weź tu pomóż takiemu człowiekowi, kiedy nie da się z nim normalnie rozmawiać.  
\- Co ci się śniło?  
\- Widzę, że nie odpuścisz?  
\- Nie. - Artur właściwie odkąd poznał Merlina miał wrażenie, że umyka mu coś istotnego. Teraz zdawało mu się, że już prawie to uchwycił, że jest bardzo blisko.  
\- Nie spodoba ci się to - mruknął Merlin.  
\- Nie wątpię.  
\- To był sen o czarownikach. - Król utkwił w nim zdumione spojrzenie. Tego się nie spodziewał. - Płonęły stosy. Dziesiątki stosów. Oni krzyczeli, grozili. Potem ja… wylądowałem w ogniu. Płonąłem razem z nimi. - Głos mu chyba zadrżał. Artur znów dotknął jego ramienia.  
\- Mówiłeś przez sen, że nie jesteś zdrajcą. Śniło ci się, że oskarżono cię o czary?  
\- Tak - rzucił krótko Merlin, dziękując wszelkim siłom wyższym, że nie mówił nic innego.  
\- Aż tak bardzo obawiasz się magii? - zapytał z powagą Artur. Widać było, że zależy mu na odpowiedzi.  
\- Czasami… - powiedział cicho Merlin. - Czasami się jej boję.  
\- Nie musisz. W tym królestwie nie było i nigdy nie będzie miejsca dla magii, przyrzekam ci. Ale nikt też nie zostanie skazany za magię bez uczciwego procesu.  
\- To… dobrze - odparł ze ściśniętym gardłem Merlin. „Zdrajca!”, ryknął tłum w jego głowie.  
\- Nie myśl już o tym. Powinniśmy się jeszcze przespać. Jeśli znów mnie obudzisz, uduszę cię twoją własną poduszką.  
\- Ok. - Ich spojrzenia się spotkały. Artur wiedział, po prostu wiedział, że to co usłyszał jest zaledwie ułamkiem tego, co wiedzieć powinien. Kiedy jednak ma się ułamek czegoś, łatwiej szukać pozostałych części. Poprzysiągł sobie, że je odnajdzie. Może już niebawem?

* * *

Komentarz to wyraz szacunku dla pracy autora.


End file.
